


【亭熙】生日礼物

by Agoni



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoni/pseuds/Agoni
Summary: 大学生亭x设计师熙年龄操作，九熙大二哥7岁没有剧情，只是为了💃我嗑邪教上瘾，写的乱七八糟一点也不香不要上升蒸煮！上升蒸煮我咬死你！含有半强迫情节，二哥是情窦初开的小坏蛋（bushi）。慎入
Relationships: 亭熙
Kudos: 11





	【亭熙】生日礼物

尚九熙23岁那年，收养了一个小孩儿，名叫刘筱亭。小孩儿安安静静的，乖巧又好照顾，对于一个忙的晕头转向的设计师来说，确实足够省心。

刘筱亭18岁这年，尚九熙专门空出将近一个月的时间，在家陪着小孩儿。其实刘筱亭已经上大学了，好在大学离家近，他也不住校，每天晃晃悠悠回家，还能收获尚九熙做的饭菜，有时候他也下厨，犒劳一下赶稿赶得快要昏过去的设计师。

“生日快乐，许个愿？”

尚九熙抱着胳膊看着刘筱亭，刘筱亭看着蛋糕，抿了抿唇凑近吹灭蜡烛，取下蜡烛后站起身走向尚九熙。在尚九熙不解的目光下吻上他的唇，碾转着张口啃咬着唇珠。尚九熙反应过来伸手去推他，却惊讶的发现小孩儿力气很大，将他箍在怀里竟然推不开。

刘筱亭侧过头吻上尚九熙的耳朵，将人推在墙边，蛮横的屈膝用膝盖磨蹭尚九熙的裆部，在听见尚九熙没有控制住溢出口的一声呻吟后轻笑一声，了然的亲吻他的下颌和脖颈，不怎么温柔的啃咬着脖颈。

“亭亭……你松开我……”

尚九熙脸色有些苍白，他怎么也没想到自己养了两年的孩子会对自己产生这样的情愫。他本以为只是刘筱亭闹着玩，但他清晰的感受到抵在自己大腿处的硬物。手指都变得冰凉，温热的呼吸喷洒在颈间，尚九熙不知道哪来的力气一把将刘筱亭推开了。仓皇逃跑。

刘筱亭舔着唇角几步赶上尚九熙将人压在地板上铺的兔绒毯上。一手压制住他的手腕，一手迅速拉下尚九熙运动裤的裤腰露出浑圆的臀部，手下动作只是稍微停顿了一会儿就顺着内裤裤腰摸进去，尽力温柔的揉捏着尚九熙的臀瓣。一边从口袋摸出早已准备好的润滑液，用牙齿咬开挤在尚九熙的腰部。

大量冰凉的液体顺着臀缝经过会阴流下，尚九熙绝望的发现刘筱亭的手指已经按在了后穴穴口，轻轻按压着褶皱一点一点旋转着进入。尚九熙惊得蹬了蹬腿，却被刘筱亭毫不留情的用膝盖压制住两边的腿窝。

“筱亭，你停下，这样做是不对的……”

刘筱亭只是抬眸淡淡的看了一眼尚九熙，抿唇笑着露出一个浅浅的小酒窝。手指进入一截，轻轻抠挖着内壁，旋转着寻找前列腺所在的位置，摸到凸起后便磨蹭着按下。看见尚九熙爽的抽搐了一下，他弯下腰，虔诚的吻了吻尚九熙的肩膀。

“您觉着我真的没有听见过您在屋里自慰的声音吗？”

尚九熙愣住了，身上的刘筱亭轻轻的揉蹭着凸起点，感受着尚九熙的颤栗。他抿了抿唇，又趁机送入第二根手指抽送起来。刘筱亭伏在尚九熙上方，有一下没一下的挺腰，用跨间鼓起的一大包去磨蹭尚九熙的大腿。静静的看着尚九熙大腿被粗糙的布料蹭到发红发烫。

尚九熙反应过来还是挣扎起来，他仍然过不了心理上那一关。那么乖的一个孩子，是什么时候开始对自己有了非分之想的。

刘筱亭尽可能温柔的撑开肠道，拿出一早藏好尚九熙常用的按摩棒，将黏腻的润滑液抹在上面，抵着穴口一次推到底。尚九熙疼的倒吸一口凉气，在刘筱亭松开压制的时候蜷起身子，有些颤抖的睁眼看向坐在一旁的小孩儿。刘筱亭只是冲他笑了笑，按下按摩棒的开关，听着尚九熙突然拔高的音调，站起身开始切尚九熙为他制作的蛋糕。

“熙哥，拔出来的话，会被惩罚的。”

尚九熙被小孩儿的奶音吓了一跳，伸向身后的手一顿，蜷缩的更紧，轻声呜咽着咬住下唇。脸上一凉，睁眼是刘筱亭蹲在身边在他脸上抹了一道奶油，他看着小孩儿露出无邪的笑容，愣住了。

尚九熙察觉到身后的东西被拔出，松了口气正欲起身，又被刘筱亭按回原位。他听见皮带扣撞击的声音，感受到炙热硬挺的物什顶住了不断张合的穴口，蛮横的进入了他的身体。

刘筱亭舔去手上的奶油，俯身亲吻着尚九熙的后颈，张口咬住软肉用牙齿磨蹭着皮肤吸吮舔吻，留下了嫣红的牙印。他直起身子退出又再次进入，抿唇一次又一次顶开肠肉，感受着尚九熙温暖的内壁紧追不舍得吸吮。

他的动作没有得到心爱的人时该有的激动，有的只是温柔和体贴。刘筱亭握住尚九熙的手腕，鼻尖顶蹭着手掌心的掌纹，湿软的舌尖舔过尚九熙指腹的老茧，闭口含住指尖，用舌面舔过指腹，脸颊蹭着尚九熙的手掌。温柔而坚定的顶弄着尚九熙的凸起点。

“尚九熙。我真的很爱你。”

刘筱亭抱起尚九熙让他坐在自己怀里，慌乱的吻去尚九熙的眼泪，张口吻住他的唇瓣轻轻吸吮着，撬开牙关舔过尚九熙的上腭，被他狠狠咬了一口舌头也只是轻轻瑟缩一下由着尚九熙咬自己撒气。

他似乎是在等。

尚九熙抽泣着狼狈的抹掉自己眼泪，跪坐着扶着刘筱亭的肩膀，他摇着头，打着哭嗝却也不说话。刘筱亭看着他哭，轻轻叹了口气，托着人的臀部决定还是退出尚九熙的身体。

“别……”

如蚊鸣一般的声音突然响起，刘筱亭动作一顿不可思议的看着身上的人，尚九熙正咬着唇侧头不敢看他的眼睛，与之而来的是咬紧自己性器的穴肉。刘筱亭吞咽了一下口水，抬手轻抚尚九熙的脸颊，不确定的看着尚九熙。

“你都进来了还退出去，有个屁用啊！”

尚九熙骂骂咧咧的捏住刘筱亭的脸颊，对上刘筱亭愣住的神情，闭上眼咬了咬牙，扶着刘筱亭的肩膀起身自己坐下，将刘筱亭的性器吃的更深。刘筱亭慌忙扶住尚九熙的腰，犹豫着伸手轻轻按压着尚九熙的骶尾骨想让他好受些，怎奈事与愿违，尚九熙呻吟一声瘫在他怀里，没好气的张口咬住小孩儿的脖子撒气。

刘筱亭想，尚九熙一定是妖精转世。

他可以咬着唇让平日里呆呆萌萌的脸上带上情欲，一本正经的跪坐在自己的怀里起落。用他湿软温暖的小穴吞吃着自己的性器，让润滑液混着自己的清液顺着柱身流下。景色淫靡诱人。

刘筱亭埋在尚九熙颈间，呼吸着熟悉的气息，缓了缓按住尚九熙的腰胯狠狠的顶弄着他的肠道，耳边是尚九熙的呜咽声，怀里是他滚烫的身体。刘筱亭侧过脸蹭着尚九熙的鬓角，抱着人起身将他放在餐桌上，按着他的臀部又往里进了进，逼的尚九熙打开双腿在他身后交叉。

奶油抹在乳尖，湿热的舌头舔过，舌面刮蹭着乳头，刘筱亭学着婴儿吸吮乳肉，抹了一把奶油蹭在尚九熙的身上，舌尖顺着奶油舔舐，身下动作没停，吐着舌头将奶油舔掉咽下肚。尖牙咬住肌肤留下一个又一个斑驳的红印。

“尚九熙……九熙……”

尚九熙被压在桌子上操干的迷迷糊糊时听见身上的人温柔的喊自己，愣着神伸手勾住刘筱亭的脖子，缩紧穴肉逼着小孩儿在他体内释放。满脑子都是自己之前无意间撞见的景象：

“亭亭，我回来了。”  
“咦？不在家吗……”

尚九熙疑惑的走上楼梯，听见自己屋内传来的动静，皱起眉头拿了棒球棍小心翼翼的走过去，打开门，从门缝里看见熟悉的身影正抱着自己的衣服。尚九熙愣了愣定睛一看，闹了个面红耳赤。

刘筱亭正坐在他的床上，脸埋在他的衣服里，手里用他的内裤包裹着性器快速套弄着。大小可观的性器正在深灰色的棉质内裤中快速耸动着。

小孩儿红着耳朵，口齿不清的喊着自己的名字，最后挺着腰射了一内裤精液。刘筱亭脱力的躺在尚九熙的床上，翻了个身埋脸在枕头里，呼吸着心心念念的味道，耸动腰肢用沾染着精液的性器再一次磨蹭着他的床单。

尚九熙轻手轻脚的关了门，回到客厅放下棒球棍无力的坐在沙发上。不可否认的是，他也硬了。

————  
尚九熙被身体内作乱的东西叫回了思绪，回神看见刘筱亭正睁着亮晶晶的眸子看着自己，大腿间已经被人掐的泛了青紫，精液和润滑液染在一起弄的一塌糊涂。

他愣了愣神，无奈的笑着，抱紧了怀里的人吐着舌头去舔吻小孩儿的唇瓣。得到了小孩儿受刺激的操干。尚九熙呻吟着射出精液，浑浑噩噩的想着。

这个生日礼物，刘筱亭应该会很喜欢吧。


End file.
